


One More Miracle

by NingNarcissism



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: F/F, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-15
Updated: 2016-10-15
Packaged: 2018-08-22 14:33:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8289212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NingNarcissism/pseuds/NingNarcissism
Summary: Max hoped for one more miracle to be with Chloe again even though it would be only a short moments.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I played this game for awhile and I really loved it. This was my second English fanfiction. Please Enjoy.

One More Miracle

Chloe Price/Max Caulfield

Just like Chloe, being together this week… it was the great farewell gift Max could have hoped for. At last, Max decided to end everything. She decided to sacrifice Chloe. It was hard to decide between her heart and righteousness. In the very end, her heart lost.

She went back to the bathroom. Max kept hiding in the corner. The arguing got harder and harder. Max tried her best to keep her moaning voice down while her tears just came out continuously. She had decided and there was no going back. Eventually, the time came. Loud noise suddenly filled the room. Everything went blur after the Max heard the shot. She thought she had already prepared for this but she wasn’t even close. Max burst into tears. She cried harder and harder with her hands grasped her mouth not to make the sound.

After Nathan left, she came out from the corner and embraced Chloe’s body. Chloe was still had a little consciousness. Her blue eyes look at her. Chloe gave her a last smile.

‘Max, you came back.’ She said softly.

‘Yes, I am here. Please Chloe, Please.’ Max cried.

In just one blink, Max opened her eyes and saw that Chloe wasn’t with her anymore. She sat there for a very long moment looking at Chloe’s body in her arms. She was too shocked to cry. Max was frozen. There was no sound coming out from her mouth. She didn’t know how long she sat there. For her, it was like the time had completely stopped. Max leaned down and kissed Chloe on her mouth for the last time.

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Two weeks past after Chloe’s funeral, Max tried her best to live her life. Without Chloe, everything was dull. No one understood her sorrow, for them, Max was just Chloe’s old friend…Nothing more. She even began to think that did everything happen for real or just her foolish imagination.

The only fortunate thing that had happened was everything went as good as she expected. Nathan and Mr. Jefferson were caught in charge of murdering. Max spent most time with Warren and Kate. She also tried to be good with Victoria even though how means Victoria acted toward her. Every mess was fixed. She should be happy, right?

Max pretended to be fine with other people. But when she was alone, No matter how hard she tried, the memory always came back. No matter how good it was, without Chloe, every day was just the same.

After class, Max came back to her dormitory. She opened the window and didn’t forget to water the plant. Sun shined into her room. The wind blew slowly to her room that she could smell the summer air. 

‘No more snow…’ She said to herself quietly.

Max sat down on her white and pink bed. She reached to her guitar and played it slowly. It was the song she first heard when she had a sleepover at Chloe’s place. The song was called ‘Lua’ by Bright Eyes. She started to sing until the fourth verse came.

‘And I know you have a heavy heart; I can feel it when we kiss.  
So many men stronger than me have thrown their backs out trying to lift it.  
But me I'm not a gamble you can count on me to split.  
The love I sell you in the evening, by the morning won't exist.’

Eventually, she couldn’t keep her feeling anymore. She couldn’t even finish the song. Max burst into tears again. She sat still for a while and looked up at the window. Something drew her attention. There was the same blue butterfly flying into her room. It might be the same as the one she saw on that day. The same colour as Chloe’s hair. It began to fly around the room time after time. Max sat and watched.

The blue butterfly slowed down and perch on her bookshelf. Max walked toward it gently with her camera in her hands. After she took a shot, the butterfly flew away immediately. Max looked at her photo and noticed that there was something strange. There was a random photo placed between two books on the shelf. Max couldn’t remember what the photo was and when did she put it here. She took the photo out slowly.

It was a photo of Chloe sleeping on her bed on the morning after they went to the pool together. Now she remembered, she took it after she kiss Chloe. She just wanted to keep that moment with herself. But this didn’t make sense at all. This should be the parallel timeline. It was the photo from the future. What should this supposed to mean? She didn’t understand at all. Why could this photo travel from time to time?

She was completely confused. Maybe, Chloe sent her this. She looked at it and asked for a miracle…Just one more miracle. That’s all she wanted right now. This was the last photo from that time.

‘Please…’ She tried to concentrate on the photo as hard as she can. She couldn’t stop her heart from racing excitedly. On the other hands, she felt scared. This was her last hope.

Then, there was a yellow light blended around her and the circumstance began to change. Max was standing in Chloe’s bedroom. The bedroom was just the same as in her memory. Chloe was lying down on her bed listening to song on the radio…the same song Max sang in the real world. 

Max felt her tears raining down on her face. Chloe saw and walked toward her immediately.

‘Max, what happened? Why are you crying? Is something wrong?’ Chloe placed one hand on her shoulder.

‘Nothing…I’m just happy.’ Max replied with a smile.

‘Come here.’ Chloe hugged her tightly.

This was the last moment to be with Chloe again. Use it worthy. Max reminded herself. Max knew that she couldn’t say much. If she said something wrong, the past might change and she didn’t want it to happen. She had already fixed everything from the mess.

‘I don’t have much time to talk to you. I want to ask something.’

‘Anything, super Max’ 

Max had to admit she did really like when Chloe called her with this name.

‘I want to sorry that I had left you when we were young. I am really sorry. I am really am.’ Max paused

‘How can you manage to live alone without me?’

‘Yeah, I know. Why were you asking me this now? It was a long time ago.’ Chloe seemed a little confuse.

‘I don’t know. I just want to say sorry.’ She replied.

‘I have to admit it was kind of hard. No, I should say it was very hard. I found Rachel. She helped me a lot. I was really sad and my life turned upside down. But eventually, I have to live with the present, Max. Time will heal everything. When I felt bad, I usually think of our memory. I am not regret to share my memory with you at all. Even though, you left me at last but I think it is worth to have you in my life even if it was just a short moment but it is better than not having you at all.’

Chloe said and looked into her eyes. Max didn’t expect Chloe to be opened to her like this. She didn’t expect Chloe to give her such a long speech…a long beautiful speech indeed. I could feel that she somehow knew what I was feeling right now. She was always the one who knew me best. 

‘Thank you. I am so happy to hear that. I know I am acting quite weird today. There was many things suddenly came up lately.’ Max tried to be normal as she can.

‘I understand.’ Chloe smiled.

‘I love you, Chloe. I really do.’

‘Me too, super Max.’

‘Seriously, you’re calling me with that name again.’

‘Nah, I know you like it.’ 

Max gave Chloe a big smile. Again, Chloe always know her best. 

‘Are you sure you don’t have any super power? I am getting scared of you right now.’

‘Yes, I have.’

‘Guess, what am I thinking?’ Max dared.

‘I don’t know what you are exactly thinking of but I know one thing. You are not happy as you look like you are. You are pretending to be fine. Let it out, Max. Don’t keep it with yourself.’

‘I can’t.’ Tears started to fill up my eyes.

‘You don’t have to tell me. Just let it out.’

Max embraced Chloe tightly and cried her sorrow out. Chloe caressed her hair and back to make her feel better. Chloe used her fingers to wipe away tears slowly.

‘I am here, Max. I’ll always be with you, no matter what.’ Chloe said with gentle voice.

‘Can I have another kiss?’ Max asked while looking in Chloe’s blue eyes.

Chloe seemed a little bit confused but she began to move closer and closer. When their noses touched, Max heart raced uncontrollably. She missed this kiss and had longed for it. Chloe kissed her gently and deeply at the same time. She knew this would be their last kiss. The time was nearly up. Chloe moved to kiss away her tears and on the forehead as well. Max opened her eyes and looked at Chloe for one last time. That blue hair…that blue eyes…that face…that smile…that kiss…She remembered every details of Chloe Price.

Then the circumstance began to change back.

‘I love you.’ Max said. She didn’t know if Chloe could hear her or not.

Max found herself standing in her dormitory as the same. Nothing changed at all. She was sad and happy in the same time to have chance to see Chloe one last time. Like Chloe told her, to love and hurt is better than not to love at all. Chloe would always be with her, watching her from the sky. Max believed. She smiled quietly. She carried her guitar to her bed and began to sing the same song again.

‘And I'm not sure what the trouble was that started all of this.  
The reasons all have run away but the feeling never did.  
It's not something I would recommend, but it is one way to live.  
Cause what is simple in the moonlight, by the morning never is.’

She finished the last verse.

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.  
> Sorry for my grammar since English is not my first language.


End file.
